Confrontation
by bballlove
Summary: This is just a short little guy about what I thought should have, or could have happened when Sam & Andy went to interview the girl in the hospital. Mainly between Sam & Monica.


CONFRONTATION- Sam/Monica one shot.

(Set during To Serve or Protect)

…"_She didn't want me too call anyone."_

"Rape kit?"

"_She said she didn't need one, I think she's just scared. She's ready to be discharged but she doesn't seem to want to go."_

"So she wants to talk. Okay, McNally and I will go in and talk to her, maybe we can get her to open up to us. Thanks for calling Monica."

Sam turned to McNally, about to explain his game plan to her he was momentarily caught of guard by the smug look plastered across her face. On previous occasions Sam had chosen to ignore the way the pitch of her voice changed when she spoke about Monica, or the snaky remarks she made when she referred to her. Now as he studied her face, without distraction, he was seeing things clearly and if he didn't know better he'd say that the look contorting Andy's face was that of pure jealousy. He was pulled away from his realizations when Monica spoke.

"_You know Sam, a phone works both ways. This time it was work related, but don't always leave it up to me."_

That caught him off guard. Monica had never been emotional towards him, especially never in a professional setting, after all, she had no reason to be. They were simple, casual even, no strings attached, no drama, and no commitment…Weren't they? He considered turning back to Andy, discussing their plan and walking away. Pretending he hadn't understood the deeper meaning behind her statement. Bad idea, he shook it off, this was something he needed to address now. Before he could bring himself to say a word McNally gently spoke, bringing him back to reality. And looked at him, giving him an understanding glance.

"I'm going to go in there. Maybe give me a few minutes before coming in. She might be more comfortable just talking to me alright."

The fact that Andy McNally had him read like a book, while he himself struggled to make sense of her actions sent a small chill throughout his entire body.

"Yeah, okay. Good idea, I'll be in shortly."

Andy had flashed him an encouraging smile, their eyes meeting briefly, holding the contact for only a second. Sam lowered his eyelids, his lips creasing into a weak smile, and as she turned disappearing into the adjacent room Sam was sure she had understood his thankfulness. He most likely would have continued to stare at the empty doorway had Monica not broken the silence.

"_Your rookie seems to be getting the hang of things."_

"Yeah, And-. Uhh, McNally's great. Heart of gold, filled to the brim with courage, one of the best rookies I've ever had to train. She makes a lot of mistakes, but she learns quick and she'll make a great copper soon."

"_That was more of an explanation then I needed Sam. Look, I know we're not technically anything, but don't string me along okay, I don't want to waste my time, and I know you feel the same way. I waited for you the entire time you were undercover, thinking things would be different when you came back but nothing has changed Sam, I still don't hold my breath, waiting for you to call. If were done, were done, just be careful alright."_

"Monica I'm sorry. Things have just been hectic lately, I've been trying to get back in with guns and gangs, you know how rough that is."

"_Yeah, I do Sam. I don't think that's it though, I'm not stupid, and I'm certainly not oblivious. If I can tell just being around the two of you for five minutes what are other people thinking? The way she looks at you, the way you look at her…It's not like I can blame you, you spend everyday together, and she is gorgeous. I'm just worried about you, I don't want to see you or your career hurt."_

He tried to hide the look of confusion that was slowly spreading across his face. Obviously not well enough.

"_Don't look so confused Sam, you'd have to be dense not to notice how in love with you your rookie is, and how in love you are. Jesus Sam, open your eyes."_

With that she was gone and Sam was left standing in the hallway alone. There's no way Monica was right, she couldn't be. Andy was in love with Luke, not him, she had made her choice fairly clear over and over again. Suddenly concern struck him, was it really that blatant to others watching them interact that there was something much deeper to there relationship then friendship? Sam had always been careful with his emotions, nearly a professional at masking his true feelings, the perfect individual for undercover work, so why was he failing so miserably now? He was rattled to the core, upset with himself until within an instant it hit him. Sam had never experienced feeling this way, not only that, but he had also certainly never had to hide being in love before.


End file.
